Standard electrical components are typically provided with leads with which they can be electrically connected in a circuit. The leads may be soldered or crimped to wires or traces to install the component in a circuit. As circuits are made smaller, space for installation of components is limited. This may require separate mounting components or additional manufacturing operations to manipulate the leads for connection in a crowded circuit. To shrink the amount of space required for installing a component, a component's leads may be customized for a particular circuit. Another space-saving technique is to use crimped connections instead of soldered connections. Of course, customized leads and crimp connectors multiply part numbers and increase component cost.